


First Date Blunders

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Kudos: 12





	First Date Blunders

The E.R had been a bit of a bustling mess all day, you were doing your best to keep everything straight in your brain between it and the trauma rooms as you shifted between them and completing your rounds. The nursing staff was spread thin to say the least, you and your best friend Alyssa nearly jogging from room to room to make sure everything was under control.

You finally had a moment to breathe and were ever so thankful to be able to hide behind the desk of the nurses station for a moment. You pretended you were double checking a chart, but your brain was taking a break as you scrolled through various apps on your phone, jumping when you heard your name spoken, though you softened once you realized it was that adorable Staten Island accent accompanying it.

“Y/n?”

“Yeah?” You jolted your gaze up, stashing the cell phone in your pocket, “how can I help you Detective?” You stood from your chair, ready to move around the desk, figuring there was a patient. “I…thought Benson was already with your patient?”

“I-uh…yeah she’s gonna be okay.” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks began to adorably flush, “I was actually wonderin’ if you were free for dinner, or somethin’ this week?”

“Oh…” you laughed brightly, “I…uh…yeah..my weekend’s kinda weird, Wednesday Thursdays, but we could try another day.”

“I’m off Wednesday night!” Sonny nearly jumped at the realization.

“Perfect.” You smiled, “I Uh…guess it’s a date detective.” You smiled.

“Yeah…” he flushed as he slid you a business card, “please…text me, I’ll send you the details.”

“Course Sonny.” You giggled at the sight of his cheeks turning even pinker at your use of his first name. You giggled louder once he was out of the room, nearly shrieking alongside Alyssa.

You’d been doing your best to respectfully flirt with the detective for months, but considering his line of work, you always felt a little weird hitting on him while he was trying to do his job. But he was always so sweet, always looking at you with the crystal blue gleam in his eyes that you were sure he must at least somewhat think you were cute. Today just confirmed that, and you texted the rest of the afternoon while you laid out plans for your much awaited first date.

*  
“Hey!” Alyssa greeted you with a smile in the locker room as you both finished your shifts, “we’re still doing heart shaped pizza’s and Bring it On tomorrow, right?”

“What?” You quirked a brow, “I’ve got that date with Sonny tomorrow. I thought we were hanging out on Friday?”

“We made plans for Valentines.” She shot back, a slight gleam in her eye, “did…he ask you out for dinner on Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh God!” Your hand shot to your mouth, “I didn’t even realize! My brain’s been such mush with the dates, I thought it was just another day. Oh fuck! I was the one that suggested tomorrow!” Alyssa couldn’t help but cackle at your realization, “oh no…what if he thinks I’m some kind of freaky stage five clinger?” You turned to her with wide eyes written with worry.

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that.” Alyssa reassured with a quick arm squeeze before leaving you to dwell over a potential disaster of a mistake in the change room. At least you’d already set the date, the worst that could happen was if he stood you up.

*

“You wanna come watch trashy reality t.v with me and Frankie?” Amanda asked as she rounded his desk.

“That your way of sayin’ ya don’t wanna cook tonight?” Sonny teased back. “I’d love to but I’ve got a date tonight.”

“You holdin’ out on me?” She perched on the edge of his desk, expecting more details.

“Nah, just takin’ her for dinner.”

“You managed to get a reservation for tonight?”

“What’ya talkin’ about?”

“Carisi it’s Valentines Day!” Amanda laughed, “oh man, are you gonna be in trouble for forgetting? Why didn’t you tell me about her? I could’ve helped you plan something.”

“Shit…’cause this is our first date..” he winced, causing Amanda to howl with laughter. “I thought it was just Wednesday!”

“Well, good luck.” She clapped him on the shoulder, a smile still on her cheeks while she headed for the elevator.

*

You were waiting outside of Marseille, slightly pacing, nervously checking your phone far too frequently. You’d specifically chosen a blue dress, straying away from the stereotypical Valentines colours or themes to help display that this was just another first date for you, nothing extremely special. The jitters were getting a little worse with every moment that dragged by, noting all of the sappy couples coming and going through the streets of Manhattan. You’d checked your phone for the millionth time when you heard Sonny’s voice ring out, you turned toward him as he jogged up to you.

“Doll, I am _so_ sorry I’m late, I’ve been on the phone trying to find a reservation for anywhere around here. I completely forgot it was Valentines Day.”

“You did?” It felt like a balloon burst within you, the jitters vanishing at his words.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry, I don’t have a reservation but we can go someplace else.”

“Oh thank God!” You let out a breath, “I was freaking out! I didn’t realize the date either and when Alyssa pointed it out I started to think you’d think I was some creep, or expected a super expensive, lavish date even though it was the first one and that you’d”-

“Doll…” he chuckled, grasping your shoulders to pull you back down to earth from your rant, “I don’t think you’re a creep, or high maintenance. Turns out we’re both two people who don’t know how calendars work.” That earned him a small laugh, “I just hope we can find a place with space.” He flushed, hating that he’d made the mistake of booking a table. You chewed on your lip for a moment, taking in your surroundings.

“Dave’s Tavern is just down the block?”

“Ya sure? I promised ya a nice night out.” You laughed, linking your arm in his.

“Yeah. It’s a dive, but they’ve got killer mini yorkies, besides, chances are it’s not all decked out for the holiday.”

“Okay.” He smiled down at you and followed your lead down the street.

As suspected, there were only a few regulars up at the bar and the place was completely void of any pink decorations. You settled into a table, ordering a round of drinks and some appetizers to split while you worked through the unavoidable somewhat awkward small talk. After your second round of drinks the awkwardness had dissipated, filling each other in on silly childhood or work stories. Sonny grimaced in apology as he realized the crime scene he’d mentioned was far from savoury and you reminded him that you saw a heck of a lot of blood every workday.

Moving from the booth you battled it out in a couple rounds of darts (that you absolutely crushed him in) and a few games of pool (that he blew you out of the water), you teased that it was due to the unfair advantage of his lanky limbs. As the hours dwindled by you slowly decided to settle the tab, Sonny of course was more than insistent on taking care of it, offering up that you could buy him a coffee next time he was at the hospital. He was the perfect gentleman the entire night, obviously, and true to that he insisted on walking you home, linking his fingers between yours for the duration of the night.

Once you’d arrived on your apartment’s stoop you turned slowly to him, keeping your hand linked in his.

“I had a really good time tonight Sonny.”

“Me too.” He smiled, a warmth spreading through his chest, “suppose you’d like to do it again next week?”

“As long as we steer clear of major holidays this time?” You joked, “I’d love to.”

“Can I ask ya somethin’?”

“I believe you just did detective.” You grinned.

“Would uh- it be okay if I kissed you?”

“More than okay.” You beamed. His hand gently cupped your cheek while he ducked to meet your lips in a soft kiss. Your hands briefly wrapped around his neck, pulling you up onto your toes to return the kiss eagerly. It was tender and gentle, while a little hesitant at first it became more comfortable, smiling against each other’s lips before you pulled apart. 

It was the perfect ending to a perfect night that had been a nearly messed up date.


End file.
